


Buzzing About the North Pole

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of the Rainbow - A SOTR Smut Collection [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Dragon Cocks, Erotica, F/F, Fingerings, Fluff, Homosexuality, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nudity, Orgasms, Polyamory, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strong Language, Toys, Yuri, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girlfriends have had many a sexual rendezvous in the old dorm room of Team RWBY. Weiss, Yang, Blake, Ruby, even Winter, thrice ran and with much in the ways of orgasm and love. Now, Pyrrha is invited for a midday romp with the heiress, the faunus and the sun dragon, and Yang has a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing About the North Pole

Pyrrha let out one long and strained moan, the beautiful and seemingly flawless Ice Queen, wearing absolutely nothing but her gleaming sapphire necklace that the champion had graced her with that very morning, and a small straddle at her crotch with something white pertruding. Her emerald eyes flared and dipped, mellow and yet heightened as Weiss pressed all her buttons seemingly at the same time, her hands firmly and expertly placed; one was holding the right of Pyrrha's naked and spread legs, while the other was propping the swordswoman up, placed just left of the champion's head as she moaned gently.

The hisses, hitched breathing and beautiful, melodic gasps and wisps of moans were of course from the gentle and pleasurable easing of Weiss's slick and white silicone cock pressing softly into Pyrrha's dripping folds, sliding through and into the warrior's inner entrance.

"Weiss," Pyrrha breathed slow and sensually, her hands moving. One found itself holding the handle of Weiss's succulent hips, and the other around her strong neck as the heiress slowly found her rhythm with the borrowed cock she had swiped from Winter's store. It was a little too big for her crotch, the harness, but the cock itself was perfect for Pyrrha's folds, the bright white was cute coming from Weiss to Pyrrha's eyes.

It was, fairly rare for Weiss to be topping her, but the redheaded, sensual and pleasured champion was feeling the benefits; the deep penetration and smooth retraction of Weiss's cock, only for her to pump it back inside, their flesh making sweet contact on the rebound of little force, and Pyrrha's high pitched moans as she felt the sublime head rub against her inner walls. "Weiss, you are so very good at this my love," Pyrrha let slip on a wave of shaking breaths, for they were being extracted from her upon every deep insertion of the smooth and lubed up shaft.

The heiress knew she had made the best choice taking the bigger size from her sister after both of her encounters with it.

She remembered both nights famously in her mind, and how she had wished Pyrrha had been there a fair bit of the time. The first was when both Weiss and Winter were taking Yang, hoisting her up in the air in the middle of dorm as Winter dominated her folds and Weiss was tasked with filling her rear entrance. Then the second time, when Winter had topped her dear little sister as Yang fucked Ruby to the right, the white roses holding hands as they were fucked so precisely and walked into orgasm by the elder siblings kissing so beautifully.

Now, it was Weiss's turn to make sweet love to the elegant champion with the efficient white cock until Pyrrha would climax, as gloriously and ecclectedly as she always did when aroused as Weiss was arousing her. The complex of the usual dominant partner suddenly taking the role of the bottom was such a rush for Weiss, and she found herself dripping under the harness, edging even herself.

Or at least she would be, if it were not for the conflictingly rapid fucking that Yang was pleasuring the obsidian haired faunus to in the bed to their left.

They could hear Blake's purrs and moans as Yang drove another of her dragon inspired cocks from the shady website that none of the other girls, except Ciel and Glynda, looked at for fear of the varied and almost intimidating designs of rippled shafts and ringed heads lurking there. The girls had all seen 'Nova the Breeder' plenty of times, it always made an appearance for Blake or Ruby or Neon. They had seen 'Echo the Snow Strider' a few times for Weiss and Winter. Even 'Fenrir' and 'Kelvin the Ice Dragon' had both performed amazingly and looked so stunning and daunting when hoisted as Yang's prick, but nothing like what she was using on Blake tonight.

Currently, pounding and retracting from Blake's burning and beautiful cunt was a cock very much new to both Weiss and Pyrrha as they stopped, white strapon still very much sheathed in the redhead's folds, was a cock that was bigger than a lot of those that arrived on the girl's doorstep, and coloured in a slender gold from tip to halfway down the shaft, then a burning orange to the base. It was indeed big,with a deep and slender groove down the middle, a bulbous silicone muscle to make the meat of the length, ripples and ridges, and a slender, pointedly tipped head. It looked to the girls with the white cock, to look a little large for Blake to handle, but as they saw the expression of deep and erotic pleasure on Blake's face, they knew she was taking it well and it was sending shockwaves of ecstasy through her core and body as the sun dragon fucked her expertly with it.

"Yang! Do you mind not fucking Blake so roughly already? Dust we just started and I can't concentrate from all the moaning over there!" Weiss chastised her blonde girlfriend while gently sitting at the base of Pyrrha, the redhead sitting up in response, however the white cock still lay inside her. Weiss's oceanic blue eyes refracted her mild annoyance as Yang grinned, her hips still gently thrusting into Blake, we was lain with her rear pointed almost outward, her legs together and over to the right, towards the wall as her dragon's bigger, more bulbous cock was continuing to work it's orgasmic magic.

"By chance, Yang, what is that one called?" Pyrrha asked from her stance, her voice still soft and melodic as ever.

The blonde dragon smiled, grinning in fact as her rolling hips came to a stop with the cock buried in Blake's soft and soaked cunt. "You like Pyr?" She asked with a delighted look in her eyes that were just coming down to lilac from her blood crimson. "It came yesterday from the website, they called it 'The Gryphon'." She turned to look at Blake's her mellow yellow eyes seemingly tearing up in the intense pleasure of 'The Gryphon' being perpetually sheathed in her folds. "I think beautiful Blakey like it," Yang finished with a smirk and a wink to Weiss. "Hey Ice Queen, maybe you can try it later?" She asked before turning back and grabbing Blake by her hips again and beginning to get back into a small groove and rut.

Weiss moaned, her eyes rolling at the light hint of arrogance her girlfriend was showing, partly, the ice queen pandered, because her cock was larger than the borrowed one from dear Winter, and because she was expert at being the top for Blake, for most of their girlfriends, whereas Weiss herself was primarily the bottom. Even for Penny or Ruby, who she was currently wishing were also making sweet love along with Ciel and Winter on the top bunks of their now dormant and abandoned dorm room. They only really used it for midday or evening rendezvous with cocks.

"Yang," the white haired heiress cried, and Blake instinctively held the blonde's wrist as Weiss cried out, signalling the dragon to stop again and listen, to calm down. "Yang please my love, I cannot get into a good groove if you're fucking Blake at such a speed that she's moaning and wailing twice the speed of Pyrrha," the heiress frowned, before Pyrrha sat up a little more, bringing her into a small and yet close embrace, holding her close and kissing her neck.

The buxom blonde's eyebrows furrowed again as she saw how self conscious Weiss was growing around Pyrrha and around Yang herself. It was one of her first real times topping another dom, and she was a little nervous.

Yang shot Weiss a cool look, of understanding and of intimacy, one that told the nervous and on edge heiress that the blonde dragon would take her pounding of their obsidian haired faunus easier, and slower, giving Weiss the time she needed to find her rhythm. "I got 'cha Weiss, I'll slow down. You got this snow angel," the dragon reinforced, winking again over to the other bed, where many a time Blake has soaked the very sheets in her own climax and juices, which Weiss had been present to see.

Within a few more seconds, Pyrrha was laid back down, Weiss looming over her and gently pushing her large white cock back into the deep chasm of the champion's folds, eliciting beautiful tones of pleasure from her plump and refreshing lips, with the tongue going a little wild. Weiss was pressing into her woman, her hips thrusting with extreme concentration and perpetual, bordering on terminal motion, trying to get into a smooth and easing rhythm from which to build upon and pick up pace. Pyrrha was loving every second of it, more so than she anticipated, lulling soft words and whispers of praise to her white haired girlfriend.

"Weiss, you're quite good at this already, filling me up, you're a natural my dear," the redhead spoke softly and ragged as her breath was extracted from her by Weiss and her thrusting, her pumping, her gentle pounding, soft but picking up pace and force as her thighs hit Pyrrha's. The most elegant of soft moans were leaving the redhead's lips but Weiss knew she could be louder and more explicit, swearing even as she never did, and she could tell that Yang could be going faster across the room, making Blake purr and writhe in pleasure ecstasy. What made it even better was that Weiss was slowly, surely finding the confidence in her cock, and her movements, and how she was holding Pyrrha and fucking her so sweetly. The heiress knew she could get bolder, and she did.

Tossing Pyrrha's legs over her shoulders Weiss leaned up rather quickly, earning a yelp from her partner and a sweet moan as the position changed and her back became arched as Weiss held herself up on either side of the redhead's shoulders, lowering her cock deep into Pyrrha's cunt. They were at such a perfect angle, that every snippet of motion in either direction, was the perfect motion and made the succulent head of Weiss's borrowed cock sweep beautifully against Pyrrha's inner walls, forcing those melodic and sated moans from her lips. The champion could feel every individual ripple and slippery edge of motion of the eight inches of white silicone as it dipped into her expansive and wet folds. And Weiss was picking up her pace, concentrating on the deep and blackening emerald of Pyrrha's eyes as she began to sweat under Weiss's sweet and loving pounding. The noise from her hips colliding sent Yang into a little of a frenzy, causing her to bed over and take Blake in a deep and wet kiss while her hips picked up, as Weiss's were, and both the blonde dragon and the white haired wyvern began really to fuck the girlfriends, all four of them at different stages of pleasure, with all four cunts completely dripping as Pyrrha and Blake choired a chorus of beautiful moans and cries.

Yang was having some of the most fun as she practically began to ram Blake within an inch of her life with 'The Gryphon', pumping the smooth and tipped head in before pounding Blake's soaked and already reddening cunt. Slipping in the whole of the bulbous and thick shaft, caused the faunus girl to almost cry out in pleasure and just a tiny amount of pain at times, the odd time here the friction was too much and the blonde grabbed another scoop of lube for her feline girlfriend. Occasionally Weiss and Pyrrha would look, observing Yang's technique and how efficiently she was performing with the mythical cock, and both wondered how such a toy would feel in their own folds.

Again and again Blake purred as she was fucked, loving the feeling of the wet and large cock slipping into her at such a repeating rhythm that made her slip into her sultry state of mind, content to simply lay and take the entire length of Yang as she did so often. The blonde was in many ways her bondmate, the one she wanted to be with the most on many occasions, and the one who she was currently enjoying more than almost anything, just feeling her cunt be filled by the sublime mass of 'The Gryphon' and loving the beautiful look in Yang's eyes, turned back lilac into her craving blood red. Blake still loved her eyes, even when they changed and dipped into the crimson, the faunus thought her dragon still looked so elegant, rough on the exterior but still so mellow and so loving and lovable inside, in her soul and in her mind.

And she knew that whenever Yang's eyes did slowly dip in colour from their glamorous and sparkling lilac into the deep seated and lush crimson, she would only ever, with every fibre of her being and every ounce of Yang in her, protect and guard and love all her girlfriends, perhaps especially Blake, along with Ruby, Weiss and Neo.

"Yang," Blake sighed in a ragged and raspy breath as the dragon continued to pound her folds, pumping in her beautifully massive cock into the faunus's lower pussy. The feline's yellow eyes were so big and dilated, she was loving it all, in her special bubble and bonded so deeply and intimately to Yang, she was taken with the motion and the love.

The dragon herself gently slowed, still rolling her hips back and forth, her eyes gently rising in colour and coming back as she even stopped her heat from rising upon Blake's soft mew of her own name.

"Blake? Is something wrong?" The blonde asked, gently slowing until she came to a near stop as Weiss and Pyrrha grew closer, holding each other so intimately and closely while Weiss continued to hump and slip her bright white cock in and out of Pyrrha's dripping and practically leaking cunt, her moans stifled by Weiss's blocking lips in a kiss. "What's up Blake?"

The feline was looking a little embarrassed, her cheeks coming out in a deep red blush the colour of Ruby's cloak. She had a thought, a deep thought that Blake theorised and was almost amazed that Pyrrha had not yet asked Weiss for, as she asked Coco and the rest of the girls to deliver to her almost every time they engaged in a tumble. But Blake suddenly felt like she wanted it, and she wanted it more than she had in awhile.

Blake wanted Yang to take her in the rear. She wanted some anal, as odd as it sounded in the young faunus's head, she could not bare utter the words to Yang. Blake simply could not, she was already blushing more than she had in awhile and thus gave her behind a small wiggle, before tapping her rear entrance precisely with her fingers, indicating that it was there that she wanted Yang's cock for a while. It was odd, how the feline suddenly craved to have her ass filled, and then even stranger when she simply tapped it, even rubbed it, hinting for penetration from her steaming dragon.

The blonde gave her wink, getting exactly what she was saying. "I got it Blakey. Kitty wants her ass filled?" Yang asked just to check.

Her feline girlfriend gave a whimpering nod and then a small whisper. "Yang, from behind?" Blake squeaked, feeling so odd, but so in her heat. She needed it.

"Sure Blakey," Yang shot to her partner and pulled out completely before standing from the bed, all again while Weiss was rutting and pounding Pyrrha's flawless cunt on the other bed, still holding her sighs in her mouth by a wall of kisses. The small tube of lubricant followed the dragon as Blake shuffled, sitting onto the edge of the bed with her rear bumper lavishly hanging off the end.

The dragon blushed a little and smiled, her beautiful and snarky grin. "Blakey, I gotta say, when you treat me to a view like that, how can I ever refuse fucking your ass?" She asked, as the faunus grabbed her black night garb and dressed herself now that she felt a little cold. She would soon feel bot once more.

Weiss almost scoffed, looking as she paused mid-thrust into Pyrrha's cunt. "Yang you must fuck her," she called out, as Yang and Blake both turned heads to see how deep and dilated oceanic and emerald eyes had grown upon seeing the sheer mass and shape of the faunus's dangling rear. "Because if you don't, I will simply glyph Pyrrha to this bed and she can wait as I fuck Blake's rear," the ice queen muttered, both she and her partner still mesmerised by it.

"Really Snow Angel?" Yang asked, an arrogant grin on her face as she squeezed the lube into her hands, gently spreading it all over her golden and passion fruit coloured cock. Blake's rear entrance soon followed, lubed up and looking slightly gleaming in the low light of the dimly lit dorm room. "You think I'd give up the Bellabooty when you get Pyrrha for a while?" Yang countered, giving Blake a small spank.

The heiress and the champion resumed, both knowing what they were all going to treat the redhead to after both she and Blake had had their fill.

Still grinning, Yang assumed her position behind the faunus, leaning slightly to compensate for the level of the bed and still stroking and smothering her glorious and mythical cock to make it prominent and optimal to insert into Blake's rear. The feline gasped a little as Yang's hands were placed on her hips and lips on her neck, cock slowly pressing against Blake's rear and then, with a soft push, the elegant head slipped inside her ass. There was another gasp, a more raspy and void of real oxygen as it quickly left her while Yang's beautiful and smooth cock slid inside her rear.

Once fully comfortable, with Blake spreading her cheeks to make the opening a little easier for her dragon lover to insert her cock, Yang began to retract and pull out a little, before sliding back in the exact length she did gain back. She was very slowly, and very gently, making sweet love to Blake from behind, and the faunus was simply melting to the experience.

Her ears were wiggling slightly, her only responses were raspy moans, beautiful sighs and lowly purrs that made Yang simply swell and drip under the harness of her strapon. If only there was enough room for her to slip her fingers down, or even a vibrator to give her own pussy some form of release. She was oh so hot and bothered between her thick thighs. The sight and feel of her Blakey was so intoxicatingly enthralling and as she pumped her cock ever more into the feline's rear she could feel both Blake and herself draw closer and closer, mainly because as Yang held her girlfriend's luscious hips, thrusting her smooth and bulbous cock deep into the cave of her rear, Blake was clutching her left breast with her right hand, as left fingertips rubbed small and sensual circles over her throbbing clit, all while her ass was filled.

Yang's lips moved to her girlfriend's neck as she took a slight nibble and planted a wet kiss, still making love to her succulent rear. "I like it when you rub your cunt as I fuck you Blakey," the dragon sensually whispered in the faunus's ear, her hands snaking around her body and moving Blake's hand away from her breast to simply grab and pinch at her hard nipples herself. "And I love it when we involve these too," she followed, again kissing the faunus and nibbling on her neck, still holding the erect nipples under the loose and untied kimono.

Obsidian hair and kitten ears were buzzing as Blake was purring so, all in response to the beautiful treatment Yang was delivering to her. Tender hands over her breasts as the faunus rubbed her own cunt to draw herself ever closer, but she stopped, pulling one of the blonde's hands down there to finish her as she held Yang's head close to her and kissing her closely.

She gasped suddenly as the red eyed dragon slipped two of her fingers back into Blake's lower folds, gently pumping them in and rubbing the clit, still fuckign her rear. "Oh Yang. Fuck!" Blake let slip, her muscles tensing: her neck, her back, her hands and arms and other limbs, even her lower abdomen as she felt her orgasm draw so close, her folds were already beginning to clutch, convulse and take hold of Yang's elegant fingers, and the dragon behind her was growing quite warm as she picked up the pace again of her thrusting into Blake's plump rear, her tongue showing and smoke coming from her nose, steam from her seating body.

Yang always literally steamed whenever she was having truly rigorous and good sex. The time Winter and Weiss had double teamed her in their very dorm she must have even lost a pound from steaming so much. Yang was very rarely the submissive type.

Meanwhile, Weiss was really getting hot herself, but not as much as Pyrrha was as the white haired beauty fucked her so sweetly and so intimately, almost more than how Yang was mating Blake across the room, and the whole while, Pyrrha was holding one of her breasts with one hand, and spreading her lower lips with her right hand fingers, wailing and moaning so audibly with ultimate pleasure.

"Weiss, yes dear, just," Pyrrha was gasping, trying to remain in control of her own outbursts and rolling reactions that followed her hip movements as Weiss pumped herself into them. The white cock that was joining them was covered, soaked in Pyrrha's juices and beautiful discharge from the regular and perfect rhythm of such pounding and fucking.

Eventually, the hot and bothered redhead did fully relinquish her self control and let her tongue loose as she just edged into orgasm and climax. "Fuck Weiss, I'm coming. I am, I'm here. Dust, fuck!" She cried out, releasing her breast and grabbing at Weiss, at her hips to pull her in close as she came all around the beautiful white cock.

Pyrrha's cunt convulsed, straining together as the shockwaves of such euphoric pleasure rippled through her like a wave of refreshing and cascading ecstasy, of buzz and adrenaline and an almost hype from her burning core that was set alight by the cock attached to Weiss. Her legs were weak, and her mouth was left void of all breath as her back arched and relented, Pyrrha's flawless and sublimely naked body falling back onto the bed.

Her heiress lover, the beautiful huntress stayed in, her cock sheathed by Pyrrha's still dripping pussy as Weiss fell on her almost, holding her so close as the hormones released by both of them made them feel so close and cuddly. Pyrrha almost purred, humming so softly and sweetly to her girlfriend as she held her close; with Weiss being so shorter than her, it was a snug fit and felt so warm and loving.

"That was beautiful my queen," the spiritual and sensual champion lulled, opening up more so, and having her autumn aura meld with Weiss's winter. It felt so deep and connecting, as if they were in one whole bubble of raw love. And it felt perfect.

Blake was hardly far behind Pyrrha, struggling to even keep her core and body together as Yang obliterated her with passion in a euphoric frenzy. Once Yang got fast enough, Blake seemingly burst with her climax, not just arriving at her orgasm, but actually squirting over Yang's fingers a little as she still pounded her feline's rear.

The faunus was a writhing mess of limp limbs and moaning face, her tongue out, eyes almost watering as she saw stars and her body so wet with sweat.

Not too long after, Yang had stored her own cock and that of the heiress in the en suite sink for the moment prior to a thorough cleaning, and then the dragon and feline both joined the Schnee and Nikos on the other bed, all four holding each other so sweetly together. Yang and Weiss were all too familiar with such a cuddle puddle, having been involved in numerous on the two very beds. The last time they were gathered together after a sweaty and hot romp was a few weeks back, Pyrrha was with a few others of their girlfriends and the dragon and heiress were cuddling with little Ruby and tall seductress Winter. Blake, much to own embarrassment, had been stuck in the en suite, having gone before Ruby and Yang had begun their tumble and thus being perpetually stuck in the bathroom as the Schnees and the Rose-Xiao Longs all embraced each other with cocks and moans. The embarrassing part what that the faunus shamelessly masturbated the entire time as she heard every last detail through the door.

Blake almost always touched herself to climax when her girlfriends were having sex, she had when Winter and Weiss had double teamed Yang, when Yang had fucked Ruby, and during the aforementioned tumble weeks ago. It was beautiful to finally have Yang pound her after almost three weeks. And what a pound it had been; her cunt was still throbbing, as was Pyrrha's

The buxom blonde sighed, cuddling and drawing Blake ever closer. "Well my loves, I have to say, that was petty hot, and amazing," she breathed, holding Blake and even holding Weiss's hand as Pyrrha held the heiress. The redhead hummed in confirmation.

"Do you think Winter will be slightly annoyed she has to be in Vacuo this week and that she missed this?" Weiss peeped, sounding perhaps a little concerned and yearning for her sister's touch once again, she'd only been gone over three days.

Blake purred one more time. "Don't worry Weiss, sweetie, she'll be back, and then we can be all over her next time. It's been a little while since we all had our way with her," she lulled.

The four giggled a little all together and cuddling as the sun went down, no doubt they would sleep in the dorm that night, or perhaps take another round, where Pyrrha would be center stage, all three of them pleasuring her as she was in a position all too familiar to Yang.

But that, is another story...


End file.
